blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
AJ to the Rescue/Gallery/1
Prologue S5E2 Blaze jumping over dirt hills.png S5E2 Blaze high in the air.png S5E2 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S5E2 AJ at the wheel.png S5E2 Blaze does a quick turn.png S5E2 Blaze jumps over a fallen tree.png S5E2 Blaze slopes through a canyon.png S5E2 Blaze sloping more.png S5E2 Blaze stops sloping.png S5E2 Blaze "Nice driving".png|"Nice driving, AJ!" S5E2 Hey, check it out.png|Oh, hey! Check it out, Blaze and I are in the jungle! S5E2 Blaze "Just two best friends".png|"Yep! Just two best friends..." S5E2 Blaze "Racing through trees".png|"Racing through trees..." S5E2 AJ "And headed for one big jump".png|"And headed for one big jump!" S5E2 Jump ahead.png S5E2 Too far to jump.png S5E2 Blaze halting.png S5E2 AJ says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S5E2 Blaze excited for Blazing Speed.png S5E2 Blazing Speed deployed.png S5E2 Give Blaze Blazing Speed.png S5E2 Blazing Speed activating.png|Let's Blaze! S5E2 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S5E2 Blaze charging toward the hill ramp.png S5E2 Blaze jumps off the ramp.png S5E2 Blaze jumping to the other side.png S5E2 Blaze coming down.png S5E2 Blaze lands in a leaf pile.png S5E2 Blaze covered in leaves.png S5E2 AJ removing the leaves.png|"Here, Blaze. Leaf the cleanup to me!" LOL! S5E2 Blaze thanking AJ.png|"Thanks, AJ!" S5E2 Blaze "a friend like you".png|"I'm pretty lucky to have a friend like you." A windy day S5E2 Leaves blow away.png S5E2 AJ points at something.png S5E2 Kite spotted in distance.png S5E2 Kite close-up.png S5E2 Monkey appears.png S5E2 Monkey flying the kite.png S5E2 Monkey having fun kite flying.png S5E2 Monkey feels the wind pick up.png S5E2 Kite shakes in the wind.png S5E2 AJ "The wind's getting really strong".png|"Uh-oh! The wind's getting really strong!" S5E2 Monkey tries to hold on.png S5E2 Monkey loses grip.png S5E2 Kite blows away.png S5E2 Monkey sad he lost his kite.png S5E2 Blaze and AJ feel remorseful of the monkey.png S5E2 Blaze will get the kite.png S5E2 AJ and monkey watching Blaze.png S5E2 Blaze jumping down a hill.png S5E2 Blaze chases the kite.png S5E2 Blaze jumping over a tree trunk.png S5E2 Blaze passing rocks.png S5E2 Frogs watching Blaze.png S5E2 Blaze turning down a hill.png S5E2 Blaze catching up with the kite.png S5E2 Blaze jumping from ledge to ledge.png S5E2 Blaze catches the kite.png S5E2 Blaze does a perfect landing with the kite.png S5E2 Blaze successfully caught the kite.png Blaze gets stuck S5E2 AJ congratulating Blaze over his watch.png|"Way to go, Blaze! You've saved the little monkey's kite!" S5E2 Monkey happy for Blaze.png S5E2 Blaze "Glad to help".png|"Glad to help, little fella." S5E2 Blaze puts the kite in his trunk.png|"Now, I just have to..." S5E2 Blaze feels the ground shake.png S5E2 Ground breaking under Blaze.png S5E2 Ground breaking apart more.png S5E2 Ground fully breaks apart.png S5E2 Blaze drops into the broken ground.png S5E2 Blaze falling.png S5E2 Blaze lands in mud.png S5E2 Blaze feeling around in the mud.png S5E2 Blaze "some kind of sticky mud".png S5E2 Blaze trying to reverse out.png S5E2 Blaze "Really sticky".png S5E2 Blaze strains.png S5E2 Blaze in shocking realization.png S5E2 Blaze stuck in the mud.png S5E2 AJ realizing Blaze needs his help.png|"Uh-oh! Blaze needs my help!" S5E2 AJ "I've gotta save him!".png|"I've gotta save him!" S5E2 Monkey getting AJ's attention.png S5E2 AJ asking the monkey to help.png|"Little monkey, you wanna help, too?" S5E2 Monkey accepts.png S5E2 AJ "We can rescue him together".png|"That's great! We can rescue him together." S5E2 AJ and monkey high tire.png S5E2 AJ letting Blaze know he's coming to save him.png|"Hang on, Blaze! Monkey and I are on our way!" S5E2 Blaze wishing AJ luck.png|"Thanks, Friends and good luck!" S5E2 AJ "This way, monkey!".png|"This way, monkey!" S5E2 AJ "Friends to the rescue!".png|"Friends to the Rescue!" S5E2 AJ and monkey run uphill.png Friends to the Rescue!/We're On Our Way S5E2 AJ and monkey reach the hilltop.png S5E2 AJ bouncing off a tree.png S5E2 AJ bouncing off the ground with monkey atop.png S5E2 AJ and monkey land on a leaf.png S5E2 AJ and monkey ride the leaf downhill.png S5E2 AJ and monkey sliding more.png S5E2 Leaf slides further through the jungle.png S5E2 Leaf jumping off a rock.png S5E2 AJ riding the leaf like a parachute.png S5E2 AJ and monkey fly into a log.png S5E2 AJ and monkey sliding through log.png S5E2 AJ and monkey come out of the log.png S5E2 AJ swinging around bamboo.png S5E2 Bamboo makes a bridge.png S5E2 Monkey jumping onto the bamboo bridge.png S5E2 Monkey crosses the bamboo bridge.png S5E2 Monkey leading the way.png S5E2 AJ running.png S5E2 AJ sprints.png S5E2 AJ and monkey hop across marshmallows.png S5E2 AJ and monkey jumping together.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries